Doors of safes, vaults, strong rooms, and like security closures (hereinafter collectively referred to as safes) are provided with at least one and preferably a plurality of bolts that are reciprocated from a non-locking position to an extended locking position. When more than one bolt is provided, a bolt works connects the bolts so that they may be simultaneously moved when a single handle is operated. A locking device is also provided to secure the bolts in their extended locking position.
An electronic locking device for such a safe is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,727. In this prior exemplary electronic lock mechanism, an electronically articulated linkage is provided which enables manipulation of the bolt works after entry of a predetermined combination code. However, a problem encountered with articulable linkage mechanisms is that they are susceptible to unauthorized movement due to pounding, jostling or otherwise manipulating the door handle.
A rotary bolt mechanism is much less susceptible to such unauthorized lateral movement, and therefore provides greater security to operators and users of safes. A rotary bolt mechanism for a safe is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,199. In this prior exemplary bolt mechanism, a rotatably mounted cam member is provided which drives the door bolts between locking and unlocking positions after manipulation of a mechanical dial lock mechanism. It is anticipated that users of safes would prefer the ease, convenience and reliability of an electronic lock with the tamper proof characteristics of a rotary bolt.